Akihiro (Earth-616)
Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Shadow S. (paternal half-sister, deceased); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson, Sr. (second cousin); James Hudson, Jr. (second cousin once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, currently Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large tribal tattoo extending from the center of his abdomen and covering most of his left pectoral muscle, trapezius, and arm all the way down to his fist. scars at undersides of his wrists where the claw used to be. | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Steve Dillon | First = Wolverine: Origins #5 | HistoryText = Daken is the son of Wolverine and his Japanese wife Itsu. In 1946, Itsu, while in the last stages of her pregnancy, was murdered by the Winter Soldier in an attempt to draw Wolverine out and return him to the custody of Madripoor. After Itsu's death, Romulus (wearing a trench coat to conceal his identity) took the baby, cutting him from his mother's womb and leaving her body behind. The baby survived the horrible incident due to his mutant healing factor inherited from his father. Romulus left the baby on the doorstep of Akihira and Natsumi, a wealthy, young and traditional Japanese couple. They took the child's arrival as an answer to their prayers and raised him as their own. Though he was named Akihiro by his father, the servants and other families of the province secretly referred to the boy as Daken (駄犬, "bastard dog"), a slur on his obvious mixed heritage. As Akihiro grew up, he was often teased by the other boys of the village. His harsh treatment over the years caused Akihiro to develop a very cold persona to all except his father. One night, Natsumi confessed to Akihira that she didn't love their adopted son and that, after long years of trying, she was pregnant. Akihiro overheard this and began plotting. Within a year, sometime in 1957 after the birth of the baby, Akihiro confronted his mother, telling her that he had killed her son. Akihira was furious and disowned Akihiro, who furiously responded that "Akihiro" was not his true name. Natsumi suddenly appeared, trying to run Daken through with a sword, triggering the onset of Daken's mutant powers. With a wave of his arm, he accidentally slashed Natsumi with the bone claws that had sprung from his hands. Unable to force himself to harm his son, Akihara instead committed suicide. Romulus then appeared to the boy for the first time, telling Daken that he was what the boy would someday become. Romulus sent Daken to a training camp in Canada, the same camp where Wolverine had first trained more than forty years earlier. Daken was also trained by the same man as his father - Silas Burr - who would later become the mercenary known as Cyber. Burr trained Daken for more than two years before Daken went missing one day. While two search parties were sent out, Daken, at the behest of Romulus, reappeared in camp and killed every man before confronting Burr. During their fight, Daken displayed what Romulus described as an ability to alter a person's emotional state. Daken used this ability to put Burr in a very good mood, confusing him and allowing Daken to draw first blood with his claws. Burr, however, quickly recovered and Daken soon found himself on the ground. With his revolver aimed at the prone Daken, Burr prepared to kill his student. Daken, however, suddenly appeared behind Burr with the revolver and emptied it into Burr. As Daken then prepared to kill his trainer, Romulus appeared and stopped him, telling Daken that he had plans for Burr, before asking Burr if he had ever heard of Adamantium. Years later, Romulus revealed to Daken that his father was still alive, but lied at the same time, telling Daken that it was Wolverine who had killed Itsu with Daken still inside her. Romulus told Daken that Wolverine feared what Daken would become. This lie sowed a seed of vengeance in Daken that Romulus continued to feed in the following decades. In recent times, Daken and Wolverine met for the first time. Disguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Daken brutally stabbed Dum Dum Dugan before confronting his incarcerated father, slashing him across the stomach and leaving him bleeding on the floor, as his mother had been left, many years before. Daken also "aided" his father in escaping from S.H.I.E.L.D., though not for benevolent reasons. Daken next arrived in Berlin at the home of a woman he had been cruelly toying with. He led her to believe that he had been cheating on her with a man that he was actually just planning to kill for a passport. There had been no affair. Knowing that she would drink an entire bottle of burgundy, Daken secretly poisoned it, killing her. While he simply wanted to tie up any loose ends that could point others to his crimes, Daken also made a deliberate choice to kill the woman in an unusually sadistic manner. While walking through the streets of Potsdam, Germany, Daken was contacted by an anonymous messenger who reminded him of his displeased master's "ultimate goal". Daken dispatched the messenger to yet again cover up any traces of his presence. Later he was on a train to Brussels, watching his father in a nearby stolen car. He then received a phone call from an unknown "friend" (who was actually the recently resurrected Cyber), who confirmed his father's destination. After shadowing his father into a bank vault in Brussels that contained a carbonadium synthesizer, Daken engaged Wolverine in a bloody battle, with Daken demonstrating great fighting prowess, speed and agility similar to his father. The fight was interrupted however, by Cyber (Silas Burr), Daken's former combat instructor. Cyber challenged Daken, his finest student to combat in hopes Daken would take him to his supposed "master". Losing the fight due to his former teacher's superior strength and imperviousness to harm, Daken refused and fled the fight leaving his father and his mentor to deal with each other. He later returned to his master. Wild Child and was tortured by a scarred, expressionless man through continuous whipping with a gasoline soaked rope. He was warned to avoid future confrontations with his father. Daken eventually reappeared, interrupting a situation between Deadpool and Wolverine, who was dangling above a pool of water by ropes and chains. Daken sliced off Deadpool's left hand before Deadpool could pull a lever which would drop Wolverine into the pool. Daken immediately pulled the lever himself before reengaging Deadpool. During this fight, Daken kicked two grenades into the pool, and the resulting explosion tossed Wolverine out of the pool. Deadpool's other hand was also sliced off by Daken, and he was also left with deep slashes across his abdomen. Daken was then confronted by his father, only to be shot in the back of the head with a carbonadium bullet by the Winter Soldier. He was unaware Wolverine had the criminal Tinkerer construct three bullets out of Carbonadium for him with the Carbonadium Synthesizer used to construct a pacemaker for Cyber. Wolverine gave the bullets to the Winter Soldier with the intention of them being used to incapacitate Daken, since Carbonadium dramatically decreased the speed of an accelerated healing factor. Wolverine revealed to Daken that he allowed Deadpool to capture him in the hopes of drawing him out. He then gently cradled Daken in his arms and carried him out of the warehouse, but not before speaking to Deadpool, who was conscious but unable to move due to the beating Daken had given him. Wolverine told Deadpool not to take it personally, though he warned him not to try to come after him again because he would kill him if he did. Daken regained consciousness after being brought to a cave somewhere in Japan that was filled with the disfigured remnants of men used in various Weapon X experiments. It turned out that Wolverine guarded these subjects decades earlier and destroyed the cave using explosives. All the Weapon X test subjects were believed to have been killed, but that had not been the case. Daken awoke and panicked. Daken killed most of the men before asking Wolverine who he was and what had happened, revealing that he seemed to have lost much of his memories, much like his father had in the past. He was however, tracked by Sebastian Shaw and Miss Sinister who helped him regain his memories. He learned the truth behind Itsu's death. In a plan to get to Cyber's secrets Daken joined his father in seeking revenge against Romulus. However, Daken seemingly betrayed Wolverine to Cyber. After learning Cyber's secrets, Daken apparently killed Cyber, leaving his body to Wolverine. Daken managed to get a piece of his father's Muramasa Blade and asked the Tinkerer to fuse the metal with his claws. Dark Reign Norman Osborn put together a new group of Avengers of which Daken was a member. Daken agreed to join the Dark Avengers as a way to draw out Cyclops to take the Muramasa blade from his possession. He took the name Wolverine for himself and wore a version of his father's brown and tan costume. Cyclops saw him as a liability and planned to kill him with the Muramasa blade to protect the image of the X-Men. Daken was among the other Dark Avengers fighting Morgan le Fay's demons. "Wolverine" is known for being the most arrogant in his team, going as far as threatening Sentry that he will kill him if he were to get in his way or simply if he wants to. When Spider-Man entered the Avenger Tower, pretending to be Mac Gargan, he was first ambushed by Daken who knew he was not Mac via his scent. However, he was eventually incapacitated by Spider-Man after he pummeled him and threw him into an electric generator. Daken was later requested by the Iron Patriot to be a member of his team of X-Men and he reluctantly accepted. During Osborn's Siege of Asgard, Daken had visions of killing Osborn forced upon him by Nordic spirits who wished to bring about Ragnarok with Daken as the vessel. As the Dark Avengers were being arrested, Daken was the only one who managed to escape by killing and replacing a guard. Daken was then contacted by his father, Wolverine, for help to defeat Romulus. So Daken, then betrayed Wolverine and helped out Romulus. He was then stabbed by a fake Muramasa blade. Afterward, when Daken learned that Romulus was gonna give Wolverine his empire, he snapped and beat Romulus before Wolverine arrived with Cloak to transport Romulus into the Dark Dimension. Daken and Wolverine both fought and Daken lost and got his metal claws cut out of his arm. After that Daken stayed in Rome for a while, then left to go to Tokyo, where he was looking for Muramasa. However, when he was there he encountered the newly revived Franken-Castle. Wolverine interfered but Daken nearly killed both of them by using the Bloodstone to recreate the alien, Exo-Mind. He then went Milan, where he had a fashion designer make him a new costume, he then killed that person and moved to San Fransisco where he proclaimed that his time has come, and to "Beware the fury of a patient man". After being "killed" he went to the Fantastic Four where he obtained a glove from Reed Richards that makes energy claws. He left and while on a ferry in New York City and he found out that Bucky Barnes the current Captain America had been the Winter Soldier; and targets him. He has decided to work with his father's clone, X-23 | Powers = Daken is a mutant possessing various superhuman attributes, some of which are very similar to those of his father. Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of Daken's healing powers aren't known. Daken has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. Daken's healing factor affords him great resistance, if not outright immunity, to all Earthly diseases/infections/poisons and causes him to age at a much slower pace than a normal human. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he has the appearance and vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all heightened to some degree of superhuman accuracy. He can see much further and with greater clarity than a normal human, even retaining much of this clarity even in near total darkness. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal human's can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Superhuman Stamina: As is the case with his father, Daken's healing factor has augmented the efficiency of his musculature, causing it to produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Reflexes: Daken's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Agility Dakens' agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses retractable claws housed within his forearms. Daken's bone claws have been shown to be black in color with a very rough texture in contrast to the light color and smooth texture of his father's claws in their natural state. Daken has two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone very easily, and able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Note: Originally possessed three claws on each arm, one claw each from the underside was laced with the alloy of the Muramasa Blade, which was excised from him. leaving him with two claws on each arm, but as of recently shown he might have regrown his missing claws. Pheromone Control: Daken possesses another unique ability, the full nature of which is unknown. Daken has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man when Spider-Man attempts to infiltrate the Dark Avengers, he tells Spider-Man his abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. Daken used this power unconsciously during his youth and formative years, which was a primary reason his adoptive mother didn't love him, though the mysterious Romulus has taught him to consciously use and control it. This power was used during his romance with Karla Sofen and to confuse his male teammates by instilling romantic feelings in them. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Telepathic Immunity:'''Daken has also demonstrated a high resistance to telepathy. His mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone foolishly attempting to delve to deep into his head. Presumably this was put into place by Romulus. This trap potentially gives him the ability to control the telepath who has entered his mind. It also may be able to restore lost memories, as seen in the X-Men; Original Sin storyline. Miss Sinister tried to implant false memories into him, but he abruptly regained his true memories. Daken's telepathic immunity is in no way related to Wolverine's mental blocks, which were made by his healing factor erasing painful memories. '''Retractable Muramasa Claws (formerly): Daken has had the claws which extend from the underside of his wrist bonded with a broken piece of the Muramasa Blade. The Tinkerer, who bonded the broken piece to Daken's claws, has also implanted artificial housings that act as sheathes inside Daken's wrists that are made of Adamantium. According to the Tinkerer, the substance the Muramasa blade is composed of would severely damage Daken's soft body tissues, hence the presence of the Adamantium sheathes. However, the Tinkerer has explained that the bonded claws can be broken and that Daken only use them in certain situations, such as using them only when he's sure he can deliver a wound without the possibility of the claws being damaged. As they're bonded with the broken shard, they were capable of inflicting wounds that greatly nulify the efficiency of accelerated healing factors. Even those with highly advanced healing factors, such as Wolverine, require several days to fully heal even minor cuts with the blade and the blade is capable of inflicting wounds that would be immediately fatal. Wolverine has cut out both of these claws with the Muramasa blade . Although the claws themselves will grow back, they will no longer possess the Muramasa coating, as it is not a genetic ability. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Cyber trained Daken at one time and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. A good deal of his success, however, can also be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others. This gives him a tremendous advantage during combat situations. Also trained as Samurai. Multilingual Daken has shown the ability to speak English, Japanese, and German. He maybe able to speak more due to training from Cyber and Romulus. Master Manipulator Excellent Strategist ''' '''Expert Tracker | Strength = Daken's healing factor grants him great physical strength, as his muscles tire less and constantly repair any strains in his muscles he cant exert himself to a greater degree than humanly possible, though his strength does not reach superhuman levels. While the exact amount of weight he can lift isn't known, he can lift at the very least twice his own body weight;at least 334 lbs but no more than 800 lbs, which is the most amount of weight a being within the Marvel Universe can lift without being classified as superhuman. | Weaknesses = Carbonadium Digestion: Daken's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a slow crawl, at least in comparison to its normal speed, but doesn't fully suppress it. Heat Pills: Temporally cancels out the healing factor. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Electric Claw Glove: made by Reed Richardson that emits high voltage to stun people. | Notes = * He somehow has a tattoo even though his healing factor would suggest that it would be rejected from the skin, although the tattoo may just be paint or tattoos are the exception from the healing. The presence of the tattoo may also suggest Daken has the ability to choose what parts of him heal. * His name is pronounced Da-ken | Trivia = * Daken has often displayed bisexual tendencies, using his pheromones to entice and arouse or confuse men. In , he used his pheromones on Lester (Bullseye), kissing him to try and calm him down in their fight against the Asgardians. He also uses his pheromones on Marcus Roston in Daken: Dark Wolverine #10 in order to learn of his crime connections in L.A. as well as where to find more of the drug called the Heat. | Links = Recommended Readings * * * * }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Claws Category:Howlett Family Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Lupine Form Category:Pheromones Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Gay Characters Category:Hudson Family Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Sega - Captain America